


A Real Christmas

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Sass, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Sam x ReaderBeta: @chaosinacoffeecupWord Count: 4,245A/N: This Is meant to feel like a Judd Apatow flick, hopefully it does. :D Crowley’s my man but I needed to give young!Sam a Christmas, I mean come on. The poor boy never really had one. Reader insert with a named sister. This was written for @webcricket’s SPN Advent Challenge with the prompt, “Finding the perfect Christmas tree, day 16.





	A Real Christmas

Sam took stock of the small, pathetic motel room he found himself in, the very same one he’d be living out of for several weeks now. He cleaned up after his father and big brother when they left on yet another hunt but it still smelled like stale beer and blood. The sheets on Dean’s bed were wrinkled beyond belief and Sam couldn’t get the sheets tucked back in. The air was stuffy and staying in the motel room would only breed more boredom. Sighing, Sam thrust his hand into his pocket, taking out a very small amount of money, fifty to be exact, that he had left. And there was no telling when his family would be back. How he was going to make that last, he had no idea.

 

 

They said, when they left, that they would be home in two days but they had a habit of going on back to back hunts. So Sam didn’t put much stock in the idea that they’d make it for Christmas. Most of the time though, Sam had Dean to celebrate with but this year it looked like he would be completely alone for the holidays. Perfect.

 

 

Sam stared at the money forlornly when his stomach growled. One quick check in the fridge told him that there was no actual food. There was, however, one beer. He checked in one of the drawers and saw some crackers and chips. Not much protein but it would fill his gut if he had to. “What growing kid needs protein anyway? Totally overrated,” he sassed to himself.

 

 

Sam rolled over on his bed and screamed into the pillow. Sometimes it really sucked being a kid. Just at that moment, Sam’s phone rang to the tune of, “Carry On Wayward Son.” He was sure Dean had programmed it like that. Sam could change it but honestly, at times like these, when he was alone in a motel room, it made him feel more comforted to be reminded of his big brother, of his protector. And the song was one of Dean’s favorites so Sam kept it. He slowly picked up his phone and noticed that Dean was calling.

 

 

Sam took a deep breath before he clicked send, knowing that they’d probably be late. The apologetic tone in his big brother’s voice confirmed it for him.

 

“Hey Sammy,” Dean offered.

 

 

“It’s Sam,” he said with an edge.

 

 

“Wow, kiddo relax. Okay, Sam it is. Look..uh.. me and dad well, we caught another case and uh…we’re really sorry but we’re-.”

 

 

“Not gonna make it for Christmas right? That’s what you were gonna say huh? You two are incredible. I’m fourteen, Dean! Fourteen. Not five. I can go on a hunt with you. It’s sure better than staying here with only crackers and a fifty left.”

 

 

“You only have a fifty left? What happened to the rest of it?”

 

 

“Really? Dad left me with two hundred Dee. That’s it. He’s been gone for a week and a half, now maybe two. I don’t really remember. The motel is about six miles away from the center of town. There are like two restaurants that are both pricey and a sketchy diner. The creepy gas station is closer though.”

 

 

“Fuck. Okay, do you want us to come home?”

 

 

John turned to his son with what could only be described as disappointment on his face. He had told Dean to watch his little brother and care for him but he felt this was excessive. Sam was fourteen, he’d be fine by John’s rationale. They were not coming home early because the kid had to eat crackers. He had crackers afterall.

 

 

“Dean, we can’t come home. We’re hours away. This thing has killed about seven people. The poor kid’s hungry, I get it, but the faster we get through with this and don’t waste time arguing, we’ll be home and I’ll get him as many burgers as he can eat. We’ll be there in a day maybe two, OK, Sammy?”

 

 

“Dad, I really think-.” Dean tried

 

 

“Dean!” One intense look from the patriarch along with his name yelled, stopped Dean from advocating any further for his brother. John was always right deep down, or so Dean thought.

 

 

“We’ll be home real soon, okay Sammy? Promise. And when we get back, I’ll stock up on more food for next time, okay kiddo?”

 

 

“Why bother asking? I have no choice so yeah, whatever,” Sam nearly yelled into the phone, chucking it off the bed. It landed with a plop on the crappy off-blue carpet.

 

 

Sam sat on the edge of the bed looking down at his feet in frustration. He needed some fresh air and some cheap food. Maybe he could walk four miles to the creepy gas station? Joy. He had his hunting knife in his boot, just in case. 

 

 

Sam grabbed his coat and flew out of the motel room, shutting the door so hard, it nearly fell off its hinges. He kicked the gravel in front of him, the anger not leaving him. Well, until a voice from his past called his name.

 

 

“Sammy? Sammy Winchester?” you asked in disbelief, mouth open, hands on your hip.

 

 

Sam turned slowly, the anger on his face quickly dissipating only to be replaced by surprise and happiness. You were the only other person, aside from Dean that was allowed to call him, ‘Sammy.’ “Y/N? L/N?”

 

 

“The one and only.”

 

 

Sam chuckled, “Now why didn’t I think of that?”

 

 

“No offense hot stuff but you’re not as quick as I am.”

 

 

Sam smiled at that. You always brought a smile to his face and now when he really needed some happiness, here you were, a Christmas miracle. “It’s been a long time.”

 

 

You chuckled at that. “Yeah, it has been. We both suck at keeping in touch but we’re going to get better at it.”

 

 

Sam raised his eyebrows at your comment but you simply smiled. “Last I saw you Sam was what? Two grades ago?”

 

 

Sam and you both laughed, “Yeah, it was a great year.”

 

 

“It was and it was all because of you,” you told Sam with a wink. You smiled when you noticed his cheeks got flushed. “And you got a little taller.”

 

 

Sam froze at your comment. I mean what was he going to say back? Confess that you were pretty? That you blossomed? Looked more womanly? That all sounded creepy and cheap. You were the one that got away, the only one he ever thought about and the one he hoped he could end up with. “You got..uh...pretty. You were pretty before but now I don’t know your hair framing your face gives it a softness and your eyes shine a bit brighter than they did.” The second that Sam confessed that, he blushed and stared down at the ground. He was content to just stand there in silence the rest of the night.

 

 

“Thanks Sammy. You’re even sweeter than you were. I bet the height keeps the bullies away.”

 

 

“Doing a little better.”

 

 

“Dean taking care of you like always?”

 

 

“Of course. Your big sis, Amy doing the same?”

 

 

“Of course. So...shall we get to the elephant in the room? Mmm...uh..judging by the door slamming you’re mad so...dad left you alone again? Dean’s gone too?”

 

 

“I’m not a child. They hardly ever take me along.”

 

 

“Hey no. I get it They never take me along either. It blows. Like hello, we’re fourteen not babies. I can hold a gun, thank you. And I’m a damn good shot. I even had to save them once. Remember the case in Ohio?”

 

 

Sam nodded with a smile. Your family was as well known as the Winchesters and the way you told the story to Sam two years ago, you were the hero. You ran into danger, not a care in the world, firing one shot and slaying the monster, thus saving your dad and sister. And even if that’s not how it happened, Sam liked that image of you, as a warrior, like Dean.

 

 

“Amy’s only five years older than me? Big deal. You know. Thanks dad for having faith in me. Crazy.”

 

 

“Your dad and his girlfriend are on a hunt too?” Sam inquired.

 

 

“Yeah some super long one in Ohio, been there for about two weeks now. Whatever. But get this, he’s like totally not coming back for Christmas either. What the hell right? Merry fucking Christmas to me and my motel room? Very cheery. And mom well, she went to Boca with her new beau trying to distance herself from hunting. Obviously that includes me.”

 

 

“My dad and your dad obviously read the same parenting books.”

 

 

“That they did. Hey, you hungry? ‘Cause, man am I starving!”

 

 

Sam nodded his head vigorously.

 

 

“Great. So how much did your pops leave you anyway?”

 

 

“I’m down to 50 bucks.”

 

 

“Yikes and when is he gonna be back?”

 

 

“They said in like two days but-”

 

 

“Yeah, you never know on hunts. Could be sooner or much later. That blows. Don’t worry, I got you. I hustled some college kids for a little extra. Who says a fourteen year old can’t be pragmatic? And I even used an SAT word. They totally thought I was a freshmen in college. Ha. Nope, just a savvy fourteen year hustler. I then stole a business man’s wallet at a gas station and jumped out the bathroom window. With this kind of life, we gotta be survivors, we gotta be tough. Our parents are never gonna be actual parents. We’re not gonna have hallmark moments and they won’t be home for the holidays. But that’s okay ‘cause we got each other. Right?”

 

 

“I’m so happy you’re here.”

 

 

“Me too. Angry and hurt isn’t a good look on you. You look better smiling. Now, let’s get you something to eat, my treat, anything you want.”

 

 

“Thank you Y/N.”

 

 

“Of course. Remember what I said in class, it’s us against the world. I’m holding you to that Winchester.”

 

 

“I’m holding you to it as well.”

 

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, hot stuff.”

 

 

You started walking down the deserted, dark path to the diner, Sam right by your side. “So how is your new school? Any friends yet?”

 

 

“Not so much. I’m kind of, uh, the outsider.”

 

 

“Oh come on, that’s the best position to be in. You’re growing, you’re gonna be even taller, trust me and then the bullies will shut up completely. As for being an outsider, it means you can do what you want. You want to be shallow and go be popular, go for it. You want to be weird and edgy and help people, you can do that too. You’re a lone wolf dude. You march to your own drummer and no one dictates what you say or do. You’re free. If you ask me, best place to be.”

 

 

“Never thought of it like that.”

 

 

“You gotta, otherwise it just sucks, and you’re letting the bullies win. Life is too short to think of the bad.“

 

 

You smiled back at Sam, who for the first time since you saw him, seemed to be more relaxed and happier. He held your hand as you walked over to the diner and honestly you wished this moment would never end. Easy, comfortable, conversation, light flirting, hand holding, Sam’s gorgeous, sweet eyes looking at you adoringly-- what more could a young girl want? If you had a choice, you’d stay with him and make this a real relationship, but with your families always on the go, it never seemed like a reality. The feelings were there though even if titles were never given. Sam always felt like he was yours and never even looked at another girl, all this time.

 

 

You spent the rest of the walk in silence, just content to be with one another on a clear, chilly night. The silence wasn't awkward, it was necessary, you both needed to process what was said. When you reached the dinner, Sam opened the door for you.

 

 

“A gentleman to boot. Your brother taught you well.”

 

 

You smiled at Sam and his face lit up. He whispered something into your ear, an inside joke that had you laughing. Sam’s smile got wider seeing you laugh. You playfully nudged his shoulder with yours and he nudged you back. The waitress took two menus and asked you to follow her. You stepped in front of Sam and winked at him. “After me, hot stuff.”

 

 

When the waitress stopped at a quiet table in the back she asked, “Is it just you kids?”

 

 

“Yep, just us. Our parents are at a party and gave us money to run down and get food,” you lied effortlessly. “It’s a work party and they couldn’t find a babysitter. We’re fourteen, we don’t need a babysitter anyway.”

 

 

Sam looked at you impressed. You were pretty good at running cons and surviving at fourteen. And your whole outlook on life was a breath of fresh air and a safe haven for Sam. He needed you in his life regularly. You’d definitely shape up to be an amazing woman and Sam hoped he was there to see it.

 

 

The waitress left with a shrug and you sat right down in the booth. “Oooh it’s actually comfy,” you said with a contented sigh. You noticed Sam fidgeting out of the corner of your eye. “Sammy, what are you nervous about silly?”

 

 

“Uh, you mind if I sit on your side?”

 

 

“Of course. Wouldn’t be much of a date if you didn’t.”

 

 

“A date?”

 

 

“Yeah. A date.”

 

 

“Cool. You’re cool.”

 

 

You simply smiled at Sam thinking he was absolutely adorable.

 

 

“You two cuties ready to order?”

 

 

“Mmhmm. I’ll have scrambled eggs, waffles and a burger,” Sam said with a slight blush, embarrassed that he was ordering so much food.

 

 

Sensing his embarrassment, you went ahead and ordered a lot of food too.“That sounds delicious. I’ll have a vanilla shake with caramel sauce, a burger with fries and uh some mozzarella sticks.”

 

 

The waitress looked at you both askance.

 

 

“Your parents feeding you alright?”

 

 

“Feeding me? I eat them out of house and home. And hey, might as well use all the money they gave us on delicious food, right?”

 

 

The waitress seemed to be satisfied with that answer sensing a good tip in her future. She smiled at you both before leaving to put in the large order.

 

 

“How did you get so good at lying?”

 

 

“Being left alone in motel rooms makes one creative. A girl’s gotta eat. I can talk my way out of anything. I may not be a great hunter yet, but I’m a great storyteller. It’s a start.”

 

 

The second the waitress brought over the food, you both descended on it like a pack of hungry wolves. Laughter and happy munching were the only things heard from your table. You had your fill with the burger and shake and let Sam eat almost everything else. You couldn’t feed him for the other days but at least he’d be well-fed tonight. Sam was so grateful to you that he kissed you right then and there in a badly-lit diner with an old, creepy, lecherous man staring at you and the warm, stale smell of burnt oil and pecans filled your nose but none of that mattered. It was your first kiss, the first kiss that meant anything and it was with Sam.

 

 

You threw down enough to cover the bill and give her a handsome tip.

 

 

You grabbed Sam’s hand and led him out of the dinner. “Come on, we gotta get a tree and decorations.”

 

 

“How much money do you have Y/N?”

 

 

“Enough to give you a good Christmas. I remember the days when mom and dad were a family, when we celebrated the holidays together, before hunting got in the way and they got divorced. But you, Sammy, never had a real family Christmas. You’ve been robbed of it and I-”

 

 

Sam kissed you again which you had no problem with. “How did I get so lucky?”

 

 

“You’re a stand up guy and deserve a girl like me.”

 

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

“Mmmhmm. Any time, tall dark and handsome.”

 

 

You led Sam through the parking lot to a bus. You refused to walk on the deserted road all the way to the mall. At least in a bus, there were witnesses, even if they were all creepy looking. You gave death stares to everyone around and Sam put his arm around you. When it was your stop, you both shot out of the bus and ran down the street, giggling in your fervor.

 

 

The second that Sam got into the superstore, his eyes went wide. You shepherded him along because you could see his eyes glazing over. You knew exactly what you were looking for and Sam was only too happy to let you take over.

 

 

“Come on we gotta go pick out a tree.”

 

 

“But how are we-.”

 

 

“Silly boy, I got this.”

 

 

With bags of ornaments and decorations to make the motel room more festive, you walked up to the tree seller immediately. “Hey, mister. I’m sorry to bother you but me and my brother are looking for a tree that’s going to impress our family. This year they let us pick, us! How cool is that, right? And we want one that’s really gonna knock their socks off. Got any in mind?”

 

 

“I sure do little lady, right this way.”

 

 

You threw Sam a smirk and followed the cheery salesman. Sure enough, the man delivered. He showed you the four best trees.

 

 

“These are great tree but we need the perfect tree. Hmm.. well this one has three drooping leaves, that won’t do. This one here is uneven and this one just doesn’t make me feel anything, you know? It’s good enough but this one here, this one is THE one. It has full and even leaves, it’s vibrant and full of life, and the smell of pine is so delicious. Yeah, we’ll take this one.”

 

 

“You got a spitfire for a sister, aye? She sure does know her trees.”

 

 

“She definitely does.”

 

 

“Oh hey, could you pack this up or help us with delivery? It’s so big.”

 

 

“Sure thing hun. It’ll be a little more.”

 

 

“Our parents left us with enough. Uh, it’s a motel though. I know how sad really but dad travels all the time for work. Hey, at least we’re gonna be together for Christmas right? And we’ll have this wonderful tree. Just wanted to tell you beforehand.”

 

 

“You got it, little lady.”

 

 

“You’re so sweet. Bye, now. I’ll see that gorgeous tree in a hour.”

 

 

“Yes, you will.”

 

 

“You remind me so much of my brother.”

 

 

“By all accounts, I do think that’s a compliment my dear Sammy.”

 

 

“It is. You’re amazing at lying.”

 

 

“It’s a learned skill, Sam. You’ll pick it up. You’re a natural. You’re empathic. You just gotta go with it, don’t be nervous, believe the lie for a little at least and sell it with all you got.”

 

 

By the time the two of you got back to Sam’s motel room, you were both quite exhausted. You sprung off the couch the second there was a knock on the door and wrestled with the tree, along with the salesman, to get it into the doorway. You tipped the man well, figured you should. Husting college kids really paid off.

 

 

The second that the tree was in the room, you noticed Sam’s awestruck smile. It really was a gorgeous tree even naked as it was. You both set off to decorate the tree which took two full hours. You got tinsel and let’s not even talk about the lights. They were sheer madness and kept getting tangled up. But when the tree was finally decorated, it looked absolutely gorgeous. You then hung a wreath and fake pine decorations all along the walls. There was no mistaking the festive season in this motel room nor the genuine smile on Sam’s face.

 

 

“Now Sammy, that’s how a great Christmas looks.”

 

 

“You’re spoiling me.”

 

 

“And you’re loving it.”

 

 

“That I am,” Sam said with a smile.

 

 

“I‘m not hungry. The dinner we had was huge. I’m good.”

 

 

“Me too.”

 

 

“So let’s watch a movie?” you asked.

 

 

“What did you have in mind?” Sam replied, down for anything.

 

 

“A Christmas horror movie?”

 

 

Sam chuckled.

 

 

“Isn’t that the Christmas tradition? Watching horror?”

 

 

“I think normal people watch happy ones.”

 

 

“Oh Sammy, we’re not normal, we’re the children of hunters. Let’s horror this mother up.”

 

 

Sam chuckled at your comment and how similar it would be to his brother’s.

 

 

You both laid on his bed, backs to the head board. At first Sam was awkward and set boundaries by putting a fort of pillow in between you both. Not like you couldn’t tear the pillows away and snuggle of course. You appreciated Sam’s gesture really, but you wanted to be closer to him.

 

 

As the hours went by and into the second horror flick, the pillows were gone and he actually put his arm around you. You gladly snuggled into him. He was so warm and sweet. He smelled of a forest after a campfire. You had no idea if that was his cologne or whatnot but it was intoxicating. His long hair brushed over your shoulders and you felt truly happy and at peace. You actually fell asleep like that, in his arms.

 

 

Sam watched the rest of the movie and then put you both in bed, the covers around you. You grumbled something that sounded like, “I love you,” which made Sam more than happy to hear. Without any further thought he whispered back, “I love you too Y/N,” before snuggling under the covers, happy to wake up with you by his side. Tonight had been a wonderful surprise and everything he needed.

 

 

You two decided to sleep in, no sense in waking up at 6am on a Saturday if you didn’t need to. But as fate would have it, a series of loud knocks was your alarm.

 

 

“Sammy? Sammy? Hello in there? Open up dude. We came back early. Raced back to see you. Did you put the chain on?”

 

 

You bolted up in bed.

 

 

“John will kill you and me right?”

 

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

 

You kissed Sam passionately before bolting out of the bed and scribbling your number down on a napkin.

 

 

“Remember your promise. We’re getting better at keeping touch, you hear.”

 

 

“Promise, Y/N.”

 

 

“Is there someone there with you Sam? Open up?”

 

 

You winked at him and throw on clothes hurriedly before and you jumped out the bathroom window.

 

 

You smiled the whole way back to your room. That was the best night you’ve ever had and you knew that Sam was your future. You knew you’d see him again. This time, he’d call.

 

 

“Sam open the door now,” John angrily said.

 

 

Sam took a deep breath. Here goes a lie.

 

 

“Sorry about that but hey Christmas,” he cringed at his awful attempt to deflect the conversation. He’d get better at lying with your help after all. You could teach him every night in a text or on Skype. He was definitely going to keep in touch this time.

 

“Looks like Christmas threw up in here. Thought ya only had a fifty. How’d ya manage Sammy?”

 

 

“The tree was a bargain and I got by. It’s what children of hunters do. Survive right?”

 

 

“Well look at you.”

 

 

“Told you he’d be okay, Dean. I’m going to take a shower. That’s a nice tree son but it would be better to spend the money on food. How are we going to carry that tree out?”

 

 

Sam deflated a little. His father was being practical but he wanted them both to love it. Dean saw his brother’s face fall and pulled Sam into his chest.

 

 

“You did good baby bro. Forget what Dad said. It was just a rough hunt okay? Don’t worry about it. Been on the road too long.”

 

 

“Okay,” Sam said incredulously.

 

 

“Ya hungry Sammy?”

 

 

“Yeah a little.”

 

 

“Let’s stock up. Dad, I’m running out with Sam to get some food. Want anything?”

 

 

“A black coffee, scrambled eggs and some bacon with toast.”

 

 

“Okay, coming right up.”

 

 

On Dean’s way out, he knocked into the nightstand causing a napkin to flutter down onto the carpet. Sam’s out the door and doesn’t notice. Dean picked it up and saw your number. He smiled and looked around the room suddenly understanding how Sam afforded everything. “She’s some girl, aye?”

 

 

Sam looked at him confused but saw what was in his hands. Dean gave him the napkin right away. “Don’t want to lose this now. So-.”

 

 

“She’s a spitfire,” Sam told his brother with a smile.

 

 

“Maybe someday I’ll meet her?”

 

 

“Yeah, that would be great. I think you’d really like her.”

 

 

“How could I not? She took care of my brother when I couldn’t.”

 

 

Dean was always good at putting things together from the smallest clues.

 

 

“That she did. Her name’s Y/N. Y/N, L/N.”

 

 

“Shit really? They’re one of the best hunting families, Sammy.”

 

 

“Yeah and she has a sister.”

 

 

Dean smirked and pulled out onto the road glad that Sam had a good Christmas. He couldn’t wait to hear the story.


End file.
